Let It Rain
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: Caitlyn gets stuck in an old barn because of the rain - with the person she is most annoyed at. Somehow the rain manages to change her mind slightly. Is he really THAT annoying?


**Wow.. I'm on a roll! o.O .. well.. I was meant to do Spanish revision, but this was what came out of that...basically worked on this all day.. so hopefully it was worth it,, cause I got no revision done at all.. which is not so good,, but maybe some reviews can make me work harder tomorrow? =P**

**I want to dedicate this to **_crazinessgirl3 _**cause she is awesome! Thought it was time to write something for her after all the stuff she has dedicated to me =))**

* * *

Why her? Caitlyn asked herself for what felt like the fiftieth time since she arrived at camp and walked into her cabin for the first time. Of all the campers why was she the one who had to share a cabin with Tess and Mitchie? All they did was talking about Shane! Yes – Shane Gray! The most annoying person she had ever met – after Mitchie and Tess of course.

As she walked through the woods Caitlyn kicked a stone at the thought of Mitchie and Tess. They made her so frustrated! Every time she was finally alone in the cabin and could relax with a book or mix some music together on her laptop, one of them would storm in and the peace would fall to the ground immediately and break into thousands of pieces which would all have 'Shane' written on them. "Caitlyn! You have to hear this! Omg! Shane just smiled at me!!" Mitchie's squeal had reached into Caitlyn's ears and made her wince before she sighed heavily. Then Tess had arrived, slamming the door behind her in annoyance. "No Mitchie! He was smiling at me" She had yelled to Mitchie's face while pointing her finger at her. And then hell began. As always Caitlyn could do nothing to stop the two of them fighting over Shane, so she had left the cabin. Even though she had stomped out of the cabin and slammed the door behind her, Mitchie and Tess didn't even notice she had left.

She was now far away from the cabin – far away from everything. She was walking fast through the woods while she mumbled how much she hated Shane Gray under her breath. It was his entire fault! If he hadn't come to camp, Mitchie and Tess – and all the other girls at camp – wouldn't be like that. Everywhere you went girls was trying to impress Shane. It was a freaking fashion show! This was not how Caitlyn liked camp! At all! She came here to escape people like that and now one person had turned everyone into blind fashion zombies, who were tossing their long blond hair everywhere. And Shane – Caitlyn bet he enjoyed it all!

Suddenly Caitlyn was out of the woods and stood in a field. She stopped and looked around. She had never been here before, she didn't even know that there was a place like this at camp – or was she still at the camp? She hadn't walked that far had she? As Caitlyn stood and looked around she suddenly felt a drop of rain on her skin she looked to the sky and before she knew it heavy rain was falling down.

She had noticed an old wooden barn further along the field and she started to run towards it for shelter. When she finally reached it she was soaked. As she walked into the barn she saw that it was empty except for a lot of hay lying around on the floor. It looked deserted as if it was ages ago someone was last in it. Caitlyn leaned against the doorway – where the door was missing – while she made her breath go back to normal again. She looked out at the rain. Great. This was just great. Stuck in an old barn! Who knew when the rain would stop and she could make her way back to the camp. It could be hours! But then again – it would keep her away from Mitchie and Tess. She considered just going back in the rain – she was soaked already anyway, it wouldn't do any difference.

But just before she walked out of the barn again she heard a sound from above her. She looked up but saw only the ceiling. She listened closer to the sound and realized that it was guitar playing. Someone else was in the there? Caitlyn walked further into the barn and noticed a small wooden ladder. The barn had some kind of attic and someone was up there playing the guitar.

Caitlyn had a discussion with herself whether to climb the ladder and see who it was or just leave. In the end her curiosity won and she found herself on the ladder leading to the attic.

She saw a boy sitting in the hay with his guitar, close to a big opening in the wall. If he reached out his hand he would touch the falling rain. He looked a bit like… Could it be? No it couldn't be! Or? As he heard Caitlyn he turned around quickly and jumped slightly at the sight of someone else in the barn.

It was him! Caitlyn could feel the anger boil inside of her and a frown appeared on her face. She wished she had just left the barn instead of being so curious.

"Caitlyn?!" Shane said with a questioning look on his face.

"Wow you know my name… is this when I'm supposed to squeal?" Caitlyn said with annoyance in her voice thinking back on Mitchie and Tess.

"No, please don't" Shane said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What I am doing here? The question is what you're doing here?" Caitlyn said still annoyed that she had found Shane of all people in the same old barn as she had decided to take shelter in.

"Well... If it isn't obvious I'm playing the guitar." Shane said with a smile on his lips. Caitlyn wanted to smack that smile of his face. He made her so annoyed! She felt like kicking something when she didn't know what to say. She didn't have a smart reply ready for that answer – another reason to get more annoyed!

"So why are you here? Under normal circumstances I would think that you were just taking shelter from the rain, but you look more like you're looking for someone to kill." Shane said with a chuckle.

Was he laughing at her?! He made her wanting to scream!

"I am taking shelter from the rain actually." Caitlyn said through her gritted teeth and sat down in the hay with her arms crossed over her knees and rested her head on her arms, so she didn't have to look at _him_.

What now?! She couldn't leave now and go out into the rain – then he would never believe she was just taking shelter. Why did it suddenly mean anything what he thought?!

"PMS?" Shane asked. Caitlyn looked up and saw the amused expression on his perfect face. It was so annoyingly perfect!

"Jerk," Caitlyn said, "I can't believe my friends are crushing on you!"

"Like all the others…" Shane said with a frown. Caitlyn loved the sudden change of expression on his face – someone's not chuckling anymore, she thought with an inside evil smile.

"Yeah, it must be horrible to be so…loved!" Caitlyn said with sarcasm feeling on top of herself again.

"It is, when the one you love can't stand you…" Shane said.

"Oh please!" Caitlyn said and rested her head on her arms again, "Save me from the details."

There was a moment of silence between them and all Caitlyn could hear was the falling rain outside and Shane quietly strumming his guitar.

Apparently the silence had made him come back to normal because suddenly he said: "So… the rain, are you scared of it?" with the annoying chuckle of his.

Caitlyn looked up at him with an annoyed glare. "No, why should I be scared of that? Are you?!" She said.

"No, I was just wondering, seeing as you're already soaked, there's not really a reason to take shelter is there?" Shane said still with that annoying smile playing on his lips.

"I am not scared." Caitlyn said through gritted teeth. That boy was really getting on her nerves now. Why would she be scared of the rain?! Caitlyn, the girl who wasn't even scared of spiders or anything like that!

"Prove it." Shane said with a smile.

"Why?! You know what; I think you're the scared one!" Caitlyn said, "You're sitting in here afraid that one drop of rain will touch your perfectly straightened hair! Pathetic!"

"Wow, wait up, I'm not scared!" Shane said quickly.

"Prove it." Caitlyn said with a cheeky smile. One – zero to Caitlyn Gellar!

"Okay." Shane said and stood up. Leaving his guitar behind, he walked down the wooden ladder. Caitlyn moved closer to the opening in the wall and looked down to see Shane stepping outside in the rain. He stood there till he was soaked and his hair was clinging to his face.

"See, I'm not scared at all!" He yelled up at her with a smile, "But you….."

At that Caitlyn stood up as well and hurried down the ladder and out in the rain. She looked to the sky and let the rain wash down over her face.

She reached her arms out and started twirling around. After a minute of twirling she stopped and looked at Shane.

"See, I'm not scared!" Caitlyn said with a laugh.

She was actually enjoying dancing around in the rain so she continued. She almost forgot Shane was there until she tuned and saw him dancing around as well. The sight of him dancing around made her laugh quietly. At that moment Shane turned around and saw her standing there with a smile on her face. It was a different smile. A sincerely smile. A smile that showed she was happy. She hadn't smiled that smile all day. It made Shane smile as well.

"Who are you laughing at?" He asked with a laugh.

"You" Caitlyn said with a shy smile.

"Oh... you shouldn't!" Shane said playfully before running towards Caitlyn. She quickly turned around and ran away. Shane ended up chasing her. They were running around the field oblivious to all the mud splashing around them quickly covering them both.

Caitlyn laughed as she ran. She felt so free. It was as if the rain was washing away all her anger. She could hear Shane behind her, laughing too. He suddenly seemed so different, Caitlyn thought. It was not his annoying chuckle anymore, but a real laugh. He was having real fun – not just trying to humiliate her. Caitlyn was too. It had been a while ago since she had felt so free at camp. And that was because of the boy who was now chasing her. She couldn't understand how he one moment made her so angry and the next so happy. Or maybe it was just the rain, messing with her brain. **(AN: That rhymes!!) **Maybe she would hate Shane again as soon as the rain stopped.

Caitlyn's train of thoughts stopped abruptly as she felt Shane's strong arms around her.

"Got you!" He said with a smile. But Caitlyn didn't give up just like that. She struggled all she could to get free of his embrace while she laughed. Finally she gave up and turned around to look at Shane.

It was as if they suddenly both noticed how close they were and their laughter stopped abruptly. None of them moved to get out of the position though. Caitlyn looked down, refusing to look at Shane's face. They suddenly fell into an awkward silence as they stood there without moving in the middle of the field with the rain falling around them.

Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat when she felt Shane's fingers on her cheek. Slowly he turned her face so she looked up at him. They stood like that for a moment – looking into each other's eyes. Both looking for any signs of what the other was thinking. There was something between them, but Caitlyn wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly she felt Shane's grip around her tighten and she felt herself move closer to him. She hadn't realized how close she was to his face before she felt his lips gently pressing against hers. Caitlyn's heart was racing as Shane deepened the kiss. She felt hypnotized – she couldn't do anything but kiss him back. What was this feeling suddenly? Did she not hate him? You shouldn't kiss someone this passionate if you hated them – should you? Did she really hate him? It didn't feel like that just now…

As they pulled apart for air Caitlyn looked up at the boy she had just kissed to get confirmed that it was Shane Gray – the person she hated.

"Caitlyn," Shane said after a while.

"Yes." She answered with a small voice.

"I'm getting cold; let's go back to the barn." Shane said.

"Scared of the rain… that's what I said!" Caitlyn laughed teasingly as they ran to the barn for shelter.

When they were back inside the barn Shane said: "Eeermm Caity...," sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes?" She said with a smile.

After running his hand through his hair Shane said: "You know how I said that the one I love can't stand me, before?"

"Yeah…I remember that." Caitlyn said looking down.

"Well… it's you," Shane said shortly.

At his words Caitlyn snapped her head up again to look at him but he was looking away from her. As Caitlyn touched his arm he forced himself to look at her. Caitlyn liked him this way. All embarrassed. It was another side of Shane she hadn't seen before.

"Shane… I… I thought I hated you, until barely ten minutes ago actually…" Caitlyn said, "but to be honest I don't think I do, I just thought I did because everyone else loves you."

Shane looked confused. Caitlyn reached up and placed her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"I think I get it know." Shane said with a smile before putting his arms around Caitlyn's waist and kissing her passionately.

Suddenly Caitlyn didn't mind being stuck in an old deserted barn with Shane Gray. She could stay there forever. Oh how she loved rain!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! - My first Shaitlyn.. please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter: **_VanillaRain_


End file.
